Stranded
by jonasLOVE003
Summary: ROLES NOW POSTED! Going to London, England for 3 weeks is every teen's dream; and with no parental supervision and your 3 best friends, it should be a blast, right? No, especially when something happens to the plane and it goes down down down...
1. Teaser

**AN: I am a 14 year-old girl, so I OBVIOUSLY do not own any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

Stranded

_When 3 boys,_

**and 4 girls,**

**_get stranded on an island together,_**

_people do change, _**and promises are broken.**

**_But, what did people actually expect of 7 teens?_**

_**Different personalities are clashed, and major drama erupts.**_

_**What friendships will survive? And what friendships won't?**_

AND WHEN WILL THEY GET OFF THIS STUPID ISLAND?

**Stranded, coming to a computer near you... **

* * *

**AN: This story is brand spankin new, so I need some characters. A.K.A., the 4 girls who get stranded on the island. (I think we all know who the 3 guys are ;)**

**So, (Drumroll please...) I need AUDITIONS!!**

**AUDITION FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Hobbies:**

**Favorite Jonas and why:**

**Personality:**

**Anything you feel obligated to tell me:  
**

**(Either PM me or comment me)**

**I'm not starting the story until I get characters, so AUDITION!!**


	2. ROLES!

**Disclaimer: I am a 14 year-old girl, so I OBVIOUSLY do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**ROLES POSTED!! SO READ!! **

* * *

Stranded

_When 3 boys,_

**and 4 girls,**

**_get stranded on an island together,_**

_people do change, _**and promises are broken.**

**_But, what did people actually expect of 7 teens?_**

_**Different personalities are clashed, and major drama erupts.**_

_**What friendships will survive? And what friendships won't?**_

AND WHEN WILL THEY GET OFF THIS STUPID ISLAND?

**Stranded, coming to a computer near you... **

* * *

**My friend and I have been looking through all of your guys' auditions, and it was extremely tough to choose the characters... BUT we have chosen 4 CHARACTERS!! (and to you guys that we didn't choose, I'm sorry, and we may or may not try and include you with minor roles in the beginning)**

**ANYWAYS...**

**We picked... (drumroll pleeeeaaaaaasee)**

Mary Evans (19/Kevin), Kaily Davis (18/Joe), Elizabeth (16/Joe) OHHHHH thts probably gunna be drama, annnnddddd Giovanna (15/Nick)!!

EVERYONE WHO AUDITIONED WAS FANTASTICLISTIC!!

Keep on the lookout for the first chapter of "Stranded" which my friend, Kate, will be Co-writing with me!! gfjkeatjreagtfjrethjreajkfh


	3. HELP!

**AN: READ!! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!**

**Sorry guys, but I won't be working on this fanfic for a while. I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I will try my best to work on it. **

**It's just my friends and I are VERRYYY determined to get the Jonas Brothers to come to Minnesota! We have a petition started and its getting a lot of signatures. But, one REALLY REALLY REALLY rude girl saw our plans, and now she has her stupid heart set on beating us, and getting everyone to turn on us so she will get all the attention for trying to get them to come to Minnesota. She already got 3 people to turn on us, and more and more people will if we don't get more help. So please, please, if you have a myspace go to myspace. com /absolutelyjonas(do an underscore)exoh. The girl who owns this AMAZING fansite is named Catherine (the owner of redbullproductions) just watch her video, and talk to her and try and help her out. She is one of my best friends, and she needs help.**

**So, give her some ideas, and PLEASE sign our petition at ipetition. com /petition/jonasbrothersmndemand!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!! (also check out her youtube, its /user/redbullproductions!! We will be adding many videos with our pleading and craziness. Also check out my other friends myspace at myspace. com /jonas(do an underscore)smitten. She is also helping with getting JB to MN. **

**So, even if your not from Minnesota, please sign this petition (ipetition. com /petition/jonasbrothersmndemand)**

**REMEMBER US JB FANS STICK TOGETHER.**

(sorry about all of the spaces in the urls, they won't let me do straight urls.)

and sorry that I won't be updating for a while...

PLEASE ALSO COMMENT ME WITH SUGGESTIONS OR PM ME

Also, it may seem like a competition, but its not. We asked her if we could all just work together, but she freaked out and was like no cause i want all the attention, and I deserve it. When she really stole all of our ideas and the main person who started this petition is going to England soon, so she planned it so she has an advantage. ughh its annoying


End file.
